


What If By Breaking Up, Makes Them Stronger

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Harry And Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: 8th year common room, Harry and Draco having a screaming match, and what if Draco decided it was over, and how does this actually helps him in the future?





	What If By Breaking Up, Makes Them Stronger

“Draco stop! I’m talking to you!” Harry snap as he pulls Draco by his elbow, they were now in the 8th year common room, “What Potter! What else do you want!” Draco snap back as he pulls his arm away, Harry stumble slightly, Draco was fuming, he was mad, his platinum hair was in a mess, his uniform was a mess, blood was dripping from his cheeks, mixed with angry tears, he was hexed by a fifth year Gryffindor while walking back to his common room. He wasn’t just hexed, he was insulted, he didn’t mind them calling him a disgusting death eater, even a faggot death eater wouldn’t even hurt him, but how they said, he didn’t deserve Harry, that really hit him in the feels, he really loved Harry, he didn’t know when the feelings were there but they were there when he saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table during their first day of school, it was post war, everyone was sensitive and fragile, they started talking and “hang out”, whatever the muggles would call it. Draco was there when Harry had his frequent nightmares about those had died during the war, Harry would come out from his room, past 2 am, to find Draco sitting in the common room with a book in hand and a warm cup of tea, Draco would accompany him in the common room, till Harry was ready to go back to bed, some nights they would take their brooms out to fly in the field, or sit by the lake and Draco would sing soothing Italian songs, that his mother would always sing for him. There were nights Draco himself would have nightmares, there Harry would sit by his bed, soothing his hair and lullaby him back to sleep, or they would sneak into the kitchen to get some late night supper.

 

Draco was the one who made the first move, it was a true or dare game night with the group of 8 years, Blaise Zabini had asked him, if he had a crush on anyone in their 8th year, and Draco just blushed and nod his head, he turn and smile to Harry, earning a warmth smile back, it was Ron Weasley who dared Harry to kiss his crush, only for Harry to get up from his seat, and took 3 big stride across him, he cups Draco face and kiss him passionately, which earned loud cheers from the crowd, and since then, they were inseparable. Harry love Draco, as much as Draco loves him. But here they stood, across each other, “Enough Potter, your fan club doesn’t even like me, they even hate the fact that their savior is sleeping with a death eater!” Draco said, Harry winced at the word Saviour, “Ex Death Eater Dra!” Harry protest, trying to grab Draco arms again, he wanted to wipe those tears and blood off his face. “it doesn’t matter at all Potter, i think it’s better we call it quits!” Draco raised his voice, throwing his arms up in frustration. It broke Harry’s heart to hear it, especially from the boy he only wanted to love, “Take it back Draco! Take it all back!” Harry cried, tears were flowing down his cheeks. He grabs Draco’s arm one last time, only for Draco to pull it away and walk away to his room, as he stood by the stairs that leads up to their room, “Goodbye Potter.” Draco said , as he took one last look at the boy he loved, he could see Harry beautiful green eyes covered with tears, he could see how badly he had hurt Harry, enough was enough, first they might hex him, but what if one day, they really cursed him to death, Draco had enough. He took the stairs up and went into his room, shutting himself from the world.

 

It was dinner time, when Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walked into his room, there Draco sat by the window, wiping his tears away, he was holding onto Harry’s jumper that Mrs. Weasley made for Christmas. It still has Harry scent on it. As he looks to his two bestfriend, his tears continues to flow, just like that, his bestfriend rushed to his side and comfort him. In another room across the hall, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at the foot of Harry’s bed, watching the boy cries silently, he wanted to be strong infront of his friends, but it hurts so badly. He missed the warm hugs Draco would give him, the cuddles they had after dinner, he missed the forehead kisses Draco would give him whenever Harry woke up on his chest after a nap. “That bloody git! First he fucks you and now he just throws you away!” Ron protest, “ Ronald stop it! We don’t know the actual truth. Harry how are you feeling right now?” Hermione said, as she rubs Harry’s back. “ i told you, you would be better with Ginny instead!” Ron continues, “ Ronald! Get out! If you’re not here to comfort Harry, please get out!” Hermione raised her voice. As she swats her boyfriends arm. Harry smile at his friends, even if he felt upset about the whole breakup, his friends was still able to make him smile.

 

It was 2am when Draco was woken up rudely by Professor McGonagall, she stood there with worry on her face, “Draco, get up, pack your stuff, you have to go.” She said as she shook Draco shoulders, “ What’s wrong professor?” Draco asked as he sat up and rub his eyes. “ Your mother, she’s ill, she requested to see you at the Manor, I’ll prepare the floo, while you pack your necessities. Class is cancel for you for the week.” She replied as she hurried to the door, Draco just grabs his basic things and even scribble down a note, “To Hermione, I’ll be gone for a week, mother needs me, please take care of Harry for me, I’ll update you anything but please don’t tell anyone, not even Blaise, Pansy or Ron. -D.M” he slide the note under Hermiones door, and continued to run down the passageway to Professor McGonagall office, where his floos awaits him, he trusted Hermione even if she was a “mudblood”, Hermione was always the one to help the couple whenever they had small arguments.

 

A few days later, Hermione received a letter from the Malfoys owl, “She died in her sleep, I’ll be back soon -D.M” was written, Hermione held the letter close to her heart, Draco just lost his boyfriend and now his mother, he was attending his Mother funeral alone, when his father was serving Azkaban. Poor Draco, Hermione thought. She wrote back, sending her condolences, Draco needed his close friends right now, as much as she wants to fixed Draco and Harry’s relationship, he needed space to mourn his mother’s death. Hermione got up from her seat at the breakfast table and walked over to Professor McGonagall, showing her the letter she got, the Professor only hugged her close, “Could you please not let any newspapers fly in tomorrow Professor? I don’t want anyone to talk about Dracos life anymore” Hermione requested, Professor McGonagall only nods her head and asked Hermione to return to her table. The whole week gone quiet, soon Draco was back, no one knew any new gossip. But they spread rumours about him, doing the deed as a death eater. Draco just walked around the castle to his classes, sometimes the library to escape everyone, Hermione found him one day, sitting in the corner, sobbing as he held Harry’s jumper and Narcissa cloak, she walked to him and hugged him close. He was still mourning for his mother’s death. As Hermione held him close, Harry stumbled upon them, he knew Hermione and Draco were getting closer but not this close. He watched as Draco held on to Hermiones arms, sobbing into her neck. His heart broke into pieces. He walked away only to bump into Ron. He pulled Ron away and told him at Dinner time about what he saw, just in time Hermione and Draco walked into the dining hall. As Hermione slips into her seat, across her boyfriend and bestfriend, “ I didn’t know you were into blondes now, Mione” Ron spat out, “ What are you even talking about Ronald?” Hermione asked. “ You didn’t think i saw you cuddling and being cosy with Malfoy, did you. Ever since he came back, it was always Draco this, Draco that, how about you sleep with him then” Ron continued. Hermione just pushed her plate away and got up, “ I won’t let you say disgusting things about me. Enough Ronald Weasley!” Hermione said, as she walks away, “ Yeah go for the pure bloods! They are way better!” Ron shouted after her, earning loud gasp from the Gryffindor table, Draco saw Hermione stomp out of the Dining hall, he shook his head to potter and got up and chase after Hermione.

 

As Hermione and Draco sat across each other by the common room window, sharing the chocolates Draco brought from home, “ You know Ron is such a git, how could you last so long with him m, Mione?” Draco asked as he took a bite of his chocolate frog, “ Love makes you do crazy things, Dra” Hermione sighs as she took a bite on her chocolate. Soon the door to the common room open, and in came Harry and Ron, “ Look at them, maybe he broke up with you because he wasn’t gay anymore” Ron spat as he look at the couple by the window, enough was enough, Hermione stood up, nearly spilling the chocolates on the floor, “ Enough Ronald Weasley! For you to say rude things about me, I’m fine with it! But to drag Draco into this mess? What the hell is wrong with you!” Hermione shouted at him. “ well technically he dumps Harry because he wanted to get into your pants!” Ron shouted back, Draco held Hermione arm, he knew how physical she could get, “ For your bloody information, they broke up because Draco was continuesly being hexed by others behind Harry’s back!” Hermione continued, Draco could feel Hermiones anger vibrating through her whole body, “ Because he is a death eater! Like his parents! He should just go back to his mother at Malfoy Manor then! Why stay in school!” Ron snapped,Draco just stood up, and looked at the crowd forming around them, “ My mother’s dead.” Draco whispered, “ What! I can’t hear you? Aren’t you always so loud and boastful!” Ron continued, “ My mother’s fucking dead Weasley! My Father killed himself in Azkaban!” Draco spat out, loud gasp was heard, Draco grabs his things and walked back to his room, “ Are you happy now Ronald! Are you!” Hermione snap before she went to chase Draco. Ron just stood there, shocked and dumbstruck. Harry chased after them. Harry stood by the open door, as he watched Draco slumped on his own bed, holding on to Narcissa Cloak. It has been months since Draco came back, he did his everyday things without any hint of sadness.

 

“Come on Dra, i know what Ron said wasn’t nice and it really does hurt, I’m sorry.” Hermione comforts Draco, putting her arms around his shoulders, Harry could see how fragile and broken Draco was, Draco always boast about Narcissa, even if she wasn’t a good example of good mother, Draco loved her too much, she meant the world to Draco. Enough was enough, Harry let down his ego, and walked into the room, he sat next to Draco, pulled him into his arms, Draco was too tired to protest, Draco just held Harry close to him, Harry rub circles on Dracos back, hushing him, singing him one of the italian lullaby Draco would sing for him, Soon sleep invites Draco, as Harry lay Draco in bed, Hermione had left minutes ago, to kick some sense into Ron. “Stay.” Draco whispered as he held Harry’s arm tightly, Harry just gets into bed, next to Draco, massaging his temples and soothing him back to sleep, only for Draco to talk in his sleep, more like confess in his drowsy tired manner, “ Mother’s dead, Father too, and I’ve lost you Harry” Draco mumbles, “ sssh Dra, just sleep, I’m here for you always, i will love you always.” Harry comforts him. “ I’m sorry Babe, i don’t want you to get hurt, especially being with me, they will hurt me first, then hurt you later.” Draco confess as he looks up at Harry sleepily. Harry kisses Draco temples, “ so let them give their best shot, let them try, i will only love you more each day. I’m always here for you” Harry continues. “ After all this time?” Draco ask, “ Always.” Harry replies as he place a soft kiss on Draco lips, all those hurt and griefs for the past few months, suddenly being lifted off Draco shoulders, “ I love you so much Harry James Potter,” Draco sighs as his heavy eyelids closes, “ I love you more Draco Lucius Potter” Harry whispers as he pulls Draco closer to him. For now rest was needed, tomorrow will be another battle for them. And yes Harry proposed while Draco was too tired to response.


End file.
